Pies desnudos
by akasha-bennington
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN de Bella´s bare feet de Quiffed con permiso de la autora] Sirius x Bellatrix, Sirius x Remus implícito. Odiaba que estuviera descalza tanto como la odiaba a ella, era desconcertante, la castigaría, pero no sólo por no llevar zapatos...


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con otra traducción, y tengo que admitir que ha sido horriblemente difícil de hacer, porque una cosa es leerlo y otra muy diferente traducirlo de la forma más fiel posible al original. Al final haré un par de aclaraciones sobre algunas cosas de la traducción, que creo que no están del todo claro al pasarlo a español. **

**Este fic es de QUIFFED (antes SPUNKY CYNIC) y está traducido con su permiso. Si os gusta, os animo a que lo leáis en inglés, lo podréis encontrar fácilmente en mi sección de favoritos, aunque eso sí, es difícil de entender en inglés, aunque creo que como toda traducción, es imposible expresar los matices de algo escrito en su idioma original.**

**He intentado ser lo más fiel posible, incluso he remarcado en cursiva las palabras que la autora remarcó en inglés (siempre que la traducción me lo ha permitido). Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis si hay cosas que han quedado un poco raras. Por cierto, estoy traduciendo otro one shot de Sirius/Bella que subiré dentro de poco (espero ). Ah, no esperéis lemon aunque sea rating M, yo personalmente creo que es un rating excesivo, pero si la autora lo puso en M pues yo también XDDDD.**

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, y no gano nada con esto. Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la historia es de QUIFFED así que yo solo traduzco sin ánimo de lucro.**

PIES DESNUDOS (BELLA´S BARE FEET)

- Estás en mi habitación.- dijo Sirius, lentamente.

Bellatrix le devolvió la mirada desde la cama donde estaba sentada. Llevaba un vestido negro adornado de encajes rojo sangre y sus piernas estaban desnudas. Sirius se preguntó un instante dónde demonios se habría dejado los zapatos, y entonces elevó sus ojos para encontrar los de ella, que brillaban. Colocaba un mechón de oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja y volvía a mirarlo juguetonamente.

- Dije que estás en _mi habitación._- Repitió Sirius enérgicamente, cerrando la puerta tras él con un codazo de forma que nadie pudiera oír desde fuera. Los pálidos labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa y asintió.

- Lo sé.- dijo simplemente Bella.

- Sal de aquí.- ordenó Sirius con frialdad. No estaba de humor para ello.- ¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás?

- Estaba _aburrida_.- dijo Bella haciendo pucheros, pareciendo dolida.- ¿No es por eso por lo que subiste aquí?

- No.- el chico moreno frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hacia el escritorio.- Subí aquí porque pensé que si me veía obligado a permanecer allí abajo por otro segundo más, podría haber tenido que matar algo. _Ellos_ ni se dieron cuenta.

Bellatrix señaló silenciosamente hacia la mesa de caoba, murmurando la palabra "Lechuza". Sirius cambió su mirada desde Bellatrix hasta el escritorio y se apresuró a recoger su carta. Bella observaba con calma desde la cama, rozándola con sus largas uñas. Sirius pudo adivinar, por los simples garabatos de la parte delantera del sobre, que la carta era de James. El sello de lacre no parecía haber sido abierto, pero conociendo a Bellatrix, eso no era un gran cosuelo. -¿Tú has…?

- Tener que matar algo…- repitió Bella cuidadosamente. Era como si intentara repetir la frase para ver cómo sonaba. A través del suelo podían oírse retazos de una suave música en la sala de abajo.- ¿Algo, Sirius? O… ¿Alguien?

- Cualquiera de los dos, no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso.- respondió Sirius brevemente, dándole la vuelta a la carta en sus manos una y otra vez, como si eso le ayudara a descubrir si había sido leída.- Vete. Ahora.

Bellatrix se levantó, pero en lugar de irse, caminó hacia la ventana abierta. El cielo se iba oscureciendo rápidamente y sonrió con nostalgia a las nubes púrpuras del horizonte como si fueran viejos amigos.

- ¿Cuantos de _ellos_ crees que _realmente_ matarían a alguien?- murmuró pensativa, recorriendo su labio inferior con su lengua rosada. Sirius la miraba irritado.- Mi padre podría. Mi madre, no. Tampoco hay ninguna posibilidad con Andrómeda. Narcisa… es pequeña, pero…- Bella dejó de dar pistas y enredó un mechón de pelo en su dedo, pensando. Sonó como si estuviera absorta en intentar resolver un enigma particularmente interesante.- Yo sé quien podría.- Bella se volvió, triunfante, a encarar a Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus dientes pequeños y blancos como perlas también parecían considerablemente afilados.- Regulus.

Algún tipo de emoción desconocida se revolvió en el interior de Sirius.

- No, él no lo haría.

Bellatrix le miró, satisfecha de que Sirius se uniera y participara en el juego después de tan poca persuasión, pero movió la cabeza con tristeza, como si su primo fuera un niño ingenuo.

- Por supuesto que lo haría. Es un pequeño bastardo, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sirius apretó la boca. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su hermano, por no decir algo peor. Siendo más exactos, le odiaba tanto que a veces dolía. Pero todavía Sirius era el hermano de Regulus, y si te has bañado con alguien, te has peleado a puñetazos por algún muñeco de trapo, te has cubierto de barro jugando a juegos de guerra, has planeado robar la varita de tu madre para hacer que Kreacher tropiece cuando lleva la carísima porcelana y has organizado quien sería el vampiro y quien el auror en cualquier juego al que juegues ese día… entonces conoces muy bien a esa persona.

- Regulus no sería capaz de matar a nadie.- dijo Sirius con firmeza. Bellatrix no dijo nada ante tal convicción, pero su expresión era de desdén y lástima burlona.

Sirius odiaba que se compadecieran de él, le producían naúseas.

- No lo haría.- protestó, apartando la mirada.- Te ha hecho creer que sí, pero cuando intentara hacerlo…él… no lo haría.- al final Sirius parecía poco convencido. Bellatrix no le dio importancia, le daba igual cualquiera de las dos opiniones, pero Sirius frunció el ceño, meditando.

- Apuesto a que mi madre sí lo haría.- murmuró Sirius.- vieja puta sanguinaria.- El tintineo de una risa angelical le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Por lo que veo no sufres del complejo de Edipo.- Sirius la miró de forma inquisitiva, y Bella rodó sus ojos oscuros, caminando hacia él.

- Nos falta conocimiento de mitología básica ¿eh? Sí, Sirius…- explicó Bella con condescendencia, disfrutando de poner furioso a su primo.- Una leyenda griega, chico. No quieres acostarte con tu madre y matar a tu padre ¿no?

- Preferiría matar a los dos.- bromeó Sirius. Bella se le quedó mirando solemnemente con sus expresivos ojos marrones. La forma en que le miraba produjo un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Sirius. Él miró al suelo, confundido, los dedos de los pies de Bella moviéndose. Incluso sin zapatos, era casi de su altura.- Bella… ¿por qué no llevas nada en los pies?

Bella no mostró ningún indicio de haber escuchado, sino que se sentó en seguida en el rígido sillón cercano al escritorio y entrelazó cuidadosamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Le miraba como el maestro que está a punto de comenzar su lección sobre Hechizos Básicos.

- Bueno, primo.- dijo Bella con tono imperativo.- Cuéntame. ¿Por qué sigues juntándote con esa panda de delincuentes? ¿Te resulta divertido ese bestia de Potter?

- Si vas a insultar a mis amigos, ya te puedes ir yendo.- protestó Sirius, abriendo un cajón y tiró dentro el sobre sin abrir. No iba a perder los nervios otra vez, iba a mantenerse calmado y no dejar que Bella se saliese con la suya con sus estúpidos juegos de manipulación…

- No era mi intención.- respondió Bella, alisando los pliegues granates de su falda.- Encuentro realmente divertido cómo el chico rubio va detrás de Potter a todos lados, como un perrito faldero.- Sirius hizo una mueca debido al tono de Bella, más que ironía había un claro deje de admiración en su voz.- Extrañamente, tú no pareces tener ningún admirador, excepto el chico ese… Lawrence. (1)

- ¿Lawrence?

- El más alto de vuestros dos amigos, con esos horribles pantalones parcheados, el que no tiene ese aire desconcertado siempre.- explicó Bella con detalle.

- Oh, te refieres a Remus.- se dio cuenta Sirius.- No le pasa nada a sus pantalones.

- Sí, pero no me gustaría nada tener que llevarlos.- replicó Bella. Hizo una pausa y pareció un poco ofendida por algo.- Habría jurado que su nombre empezaba con "L". Nunca habría pensado que tuviera un nombre como Remus, quizás algo simple e insulso como… Charlie.

- Lupin es su apellido.- respondió Sirius, sus cejas arqueadas en advertencia. Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, deseando que fuera adoselada, como en Hogwarts, para poder echar las cortinas y librarse de la expresión mordaz de Bella. Remus no era insulso. Deseaba fervientemente que Bella cambiara de tema, o que considerara su compañía más aburrida que la de su familia, que estaba abajo, y se marchara, pero a ella parecía gustarle el asunto de Remus.

- Bueno, este Lupin…- dijo Bella con tono coloquial.- ¿Qué es exactamente?- Los ojos de Sirius se clavaron automáticamente en el cajón donde había guardado la carta de James. Si Bella la había leído, y James había sido lo bastante estúpido de mencionar algo sobre…

- Es prefecto.- contestó Sirius, inquieto.- ¿Por qué?- Bella rió de forma malvada.

- No intentes parecer más estúpido de lo que eres, Sirius. Sé cómo odias encasillar a la gente, pero yo soy elitista y me gusta hacerlo. ¿Qué es Remus?

"_Eres racista, no elitista"_ pensó Sirius, suspirando aliviado de que Bella no se estuviera refiriendo a algo relacionado con la licantropía. Se quedó tumbado (2).- Está bien, es…puro. Remus es sangre limpia.

- ¿Puro? Nunca he oído hablar de los Lupin, lo habría sabido.

- Creo que puede que uno de sus padres sea de Francia… nunca le he preguntado…

- ¿Cual de ellos?

- No lo sé.

- Sangre extranjera.- Bella se mordió los labios, que se volvieron de rojo intenso, y movió la cabeza en desaprobación.- Eso es posiblemente peor.

- No estoy tratando de complacerte con la elección de mis amistades.- Sirius frunció el ceño impacientemente. Bella se quedó mirando a la nada, como solía hacer cuando no quería darle la razón a quien le hablaba, entonces se levantó y caminó alrededor de la cama. Distraídamente acarició el cabello negro de Sirius, sonrió cuando él se sobresaltó y se escabulló.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Eres mi primo favorito.- Recalcó Bella, en una voz que, si no la conocieras bien, se podría describir como cariñosa.- No hace falta que te pongas así, pero…- se sentó cerca de él, y sólo hubo silencio.

Después de una pausa, Sirius sintió los dedos de Bella recorriendo su espalda, poniéndole tenso. Se enroscaron en la base de su cuello y Bella empezó a masajear con la mano la piel de su nuca, debajo del nacimiento del cabello. Sirius casi siempre sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer y lo que estaba haciendo. _Debía_ levantarse y _sacar_ a la fuerza a Bella de la habitación, o mejor todavía, irse él mismo, pero eso significaría volver al piso de abajo a hacer su papel en el teatro de su familia (3). _Quería _dejarse llevar por ese contacto, quería saborear cualquier tipo o intento de relación intima que quisieran mostrarle, pero eso significaría que Bella tomaría el control de la situación, y Sirius necesitaba tener el control. Incluso cuando perdía el control, él necesitaba estar _controlándolo_ todo.

Por eso se lo permitió. Simplemente le dejó que masajeara su cuello, y entonces, cuando aquellos dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, miró a su regazo y se esforzó por permanecer en silencio.

- Mírame.- dijo Bella en voz baja. Sirius no se movió ni un centímetro, sintió y escuchó el cálido aliento contra sus mejillas mientras ella sonreía, satisfecha.- Siempre tan orgulloso, Sirius, mírame. Por favor.

Sirius miró de reojo a Bella. Sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Rápidamente volvió a mirar a su regazo, y cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar que estaba en cualquier otro lugar. El dormitorio de Gryffindor, la casa de los Potter...

Bella presionó suavemente sus labios contra la mejilla de Sirius. Él agitó la cabeza con fuerza, los ojos aún cerrados. Una pequeña y brillante lágrima brotó bajo su párpado derecho, y la eliminó con el dorso de la mano. Bella empezó a dar besos suaves, como plumas, a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sirius, girando su cuello para encontrar su boca…

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius, enfadado. Bella le miró, jadeando.- No- repitió Sirius en un susurro de reproche- No, no, no joder.

- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedan pensar abajo?- preguntó Bella maliciosamente.- ¿Por qué? Tú los odias. ¿Qué pueden hacerte? ¿Echarte? Te mueres por una excusa para irte de este lugar.

- No.- dijo Sirius con un quejido. Las largas y cuidadas uñas de Bella rozando su nuez.

- Detesto el miedo.- murmuró Bella, con sus labios presionando las palabras contra la piel de su cuello.- Nunca deberías tener miedo de lo que piense la gente… sólo de lo que no.

- No se trata de eso.- consiguió decir Sirius, ya que Bella asaltó su clavícula y su cabello negro se le arremolinó en la boca abierta.

- ¿Estás pensando en tus amigos?- preguntó Bella, besando laboriosamente el camino que ascendía hasta la barbilla de Sirius.- ¿James y el otro? Y Remus Lupin. El puro. ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Se escandalizarían?

Sirius bajó la cabeza y besó a Bellatrix en los labios, para hacerla callar.

Besar a Bellatrix era diferente a besar a cualquier otra persona. No sólo porque ella fuera mayor y sabía lo que hacía. No se debía a que los pensamientos _"Es mi prima" _y _"joder"_ estuvieran golpeando en su mente, decididos a ser tomados en cuenta. Era que no quería que a Bellatrix le gustara cuando la besaba. No quería ser dulce, o provocador, o travieso. No quería seducirla. Él quería hacerle daño.

Sirius hizo chocar su boca contra la de Bella, tumbándola sobre la cama. Ella gimió algo incomprensible que murió en la garganta de Sirius, tenía su largo cabello oscuro sujeto en una mano, pero a él no le importaba que esto estuviera haciéndole daño. Tan desagradablemente como pudo, Sirius le abrió los labios con los suyos y forzó la entrada de su lengua en su boca. Era incómodo y doloroso y violento y Sirius sabía que nunca debería tratar a las mujeres con tan poca delicadeza, pero él quería _castigar_ a Bella. Por eso la besaba, furiosamente, de una forma que la hizo gritar, pero, fue cuando ella le atrajo hacia su pecho y le devolvió el beso, cuando se dio cuenta. No estaba funcionando. Eso era lo que ella _quería_.

Sirius se apartó de Bellatrix y la dejó tumbada en la cama, sin respiración. Se tambaleó sobre una silla y se dejó caer en ella, escondiendo la cara tras sus manos. Bellatrix seguía allí tumbada, observando el techo.

- Joder, lárgate, vete.- dijo Sirius, amortiguado por sus brazos. Los pliegues de su camiseta olían al perfume de Bella.- Vete ya.

- Mi primo favorito.- dijo Bella al techo. Sirius alzó la vista inútilmente y vio sus pies y piernas desnudos colgando del borde de la cama.

- ¿Por qué coño no llevas zapatos?- Sirius casi sollozaba.- ¿Por qué no llevas unos jodidos…?- Bellatrix se levantó y se encaminó hacia Sirius, quien se frotaba vigorosamente la cara con las manos. Sirius no quería mirarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Bella con suavidad, tocándole la espalda.

- Quiero que…- dijo Sirius con voz ahogada.- te vayas.

- Me estoy yendo.- dijo Bella amablemente, dejando caer la mano a su costado.

- Gracias.- murmuró Sirius.

- Volveré.- prometió Bella.

- No quiero que lo hagas.

- Oh, sí que quieres.

- ¡NO QUIERO!- gritó Sirius, mirándola a la cara como se merecía. La música del piso inferior irrumpió abruptamente. Se podían escuchar voces enfadadas. Andrómeda empezaba a lamentarse en voz alta, y Belatrix sonrió irónicamente al oír a su hermana. Caminó hacia la puerta, alisando distraídamente las arrugas de su vestido. Sirius mirando su propio regazo, odiándose a sí mismo. Odiándolo todo.

Bellatrix recogió sus zapatos de camino a la salida.

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review (e insisto, si os apetece, leeros el original, es mucho mejor ;-D)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa ¬¬, en el summary dice Sirius/Remus implícito. La verdad es que yo no veo nada implícito de esta pareja porque no se dice nada, quizás sea tan sutil que haya intentado explicarlo con el miedo de Sirius a que Bella leyera la carta (algo que James pudiera mencionar a parte de que Remus es hombre lobo) porque lo que realmente dice es "**breathing a sigh of relief that Bella didn't mean anything vaguely werewolf-related"

**Bella está confundida con el nombre de Remus, cree q se llama Lawrence, por eso luego cuando Sirius dice "ah, te refieres a Remus" ella dice "juraría que su nombre empezaba con "L" y Sirius luego dice, Lupin es su apellido, y ya Bella se entera XDDDDD**

**En inglés dice "He still lied", podría haberse interpretado como que Sirius miente cuando dice que Remus es sangre limpia, pero no lo creo, yo lo tomé como que Sirius no se mueve de la cama (momentos antes se había tumbado) porque realmente no tiene motivos para mentir a Bella sobre eso. No sé, me pareció bien poner la aclaración para que cada uno interprete lo que quiera XDDDD.**

**En inglés dice _"but that would mean returning downstairs to play Not-So-Happy Families"_ he intentado que el concepto sea lo más parecido, porque era imposible traducirlo de forma que no quedara horriblemente mal.**

**Bueno pos eso, que espero que os haya gustado. ¡Y dejad review!**


End file.
